A Satisfactory Arrangement
by rahleeyah
Summary: Sharon discovers Brenda's secret stress-reliever, and they reach an arrangement.


**A/N: ****This ****fic ****is ****just ****a ****little ****one-shot ****based ****on ****one ****of ****the ****Closer ****head!canons ****on ****tumblr. ****This ****was ****written ****for ****mycaptainraydor, ****who ****submitted ****the ****head!canon ****in ****the ****first ****place. ****Hope ****y****'****all ****like ****it! ****xoxo**

**···**

_Thank __God __there__'__s __no __one __here,_ Brenda thinks as Sharon's fingers inside her coax yet another moan from her lips. She's trying to be quiet; she envies Sharon's self-control in this regard. Sharon, who Brenda has heard scream profanities in the heat of the moment, managed to come with no more than a whimper, her lip caught between her teeth. Even in the middle of her orgasm, Sharon is mindful of propriety. Brenda has no such restraint, at least not where her green-eyed lover is concerned.

She is half-naked on Sharon's lap, writhing on her hand and dropping kisses along the smooth skin of Sharon's jaw. How Sharon wound up in the chair behind Brenda's desk is a bit of a blur. Brenda knows she was sitting in the chair when Sharon came in, and then somehow she wasn't, but right now she doesn't really care.

It is very late, and what a day it has been. No sleep in the last two nights as they tracked a cop-killer, Sharon and her team standing by Brenda's squad the whole time. This is the first time Brenda can ever remember them working so well together, and she tries to blame it on something other than the fact that she is sleeping with the FID Captain. The truth is, since they'd started working out their disagreements in this way, they've been getting along well. Maybe too well, because people are starting to wonder what's going on, exactly, and Fritz has noticed how distant his wife has become. This is something else Brenda doesn't care about right now, because Sharon feels so good, and she needs this. She needs to find a way to release the stress of the day, the fear of seeing their suspect pull a gun on Sharon. A thousand different thoughts had flashed in Brenda's mind in the few moments before the man was shot down, a thousand different regrets. If Sharon had been hurt, if Brenda had lost her…she doesn't know what she would do without her Captain Raydor, and she doesn't know when the woman became such a vital part of her life, but it has happened.

Sharon adds a third finger, ducking her head to catch one of Brenda's dusky nipples between her teeth, and Brenda only just manages to stop the scream that nearly escapes her. Even if it is late, even if the squad is gone, this building is never empty and Brenda doesn't want to risk drawing attention to them. It's hard to keep quiet, though, because Sharon always seems to know just what to do to make Brenda crazy. And often, what makes Brenda crazy is also what restores her to sanity, brings her back down to Earth, gives her peace. Sharon constantly surprises Brenda with how well she seems to know her Chief, with how easily she can play the blonde's body to give her exactly what she wants.

Brenda cries out one last time as Sharon grinds the palm of her hand against her clit, and Brenda collapses forward, deadweight on Sharon's lap. Sharon just chuckles and kisses her hair, holding her sex possessively as it contracts and spasms, almost breathing around her fingers.

"God you're gorgeous," Sharon tells her, and Brenda kisses her neck, smiling against her skin as she tries to bring her breathing back under control.

"My Sharon," she pants, embarrassed by how out-of-sorts she seems in comparison to her Captain, "Oh, my Sharon." She cannot think of anything to say.

_My __Sharon._ She wishes those words were as true as they feel, wishes Sharon was hers. After this day, after watching a man with a gun almost take Sharon away from her, Brenda wishes they were going to go home together after this, but she knows better. She will go home to Fritz, and Sharon will go wherever it is that Sharon goes. She doesn't know, really, because Sharon has not talked much about her life. Brenda has quickly learned that sharing Sharon's bed was not the same as sharing her life, and this makes her sad.

So she banishes these thoughts, shivering as Sharon pulls her fingers gently from between Brenda's legs. Brenda reaches out blindly, fumbling until she finds a box of tissues, and hands one to Sharon. Sharon hums her thanks as she cleans off her hand, and then her arms return to Brenda immediately, almost cradling the blonde against her.

"Want some chocolate?" Brenda asks, her words muffled against Sharon's neck.

Sharon laughs again, and _God_ how Brenda loves that sound.

"Yes, please," Sharon says, and Brenda waves her hand vaguely towards the candy drawer, still too lethargic to move. This feels good, straddling Sharon's lap, cuddling against her bare skin. Brenda doesn't want to stop.

Sharon stretches for the drawer; it is an awkward angle, but Sharon is as loath to move as her blonde counterpart. She opens it and feels around, digging through empty wrappers for something specific.

Whatever kind of candy Sharon is after, it is not what she finds.

She makes a surprised little sound in the back of her throat as her fingers close around something that is not a candy bar. She knows what she thinks it is, but she pulls it out anyway, just to make sure.

It is wrapped in a purple Crown Royal bag, and that part will require some explanation from Brenda later, but right now, the Captain is more concerned with opening the bag and proving her suspicions. She reaches around Brenda, needing both her hands to pull the bag open, and slips her hand inside.

She pulls out a hot pink vibrator.

Brenda hasn't really noticed what's happening; she's nearly asleep, nestled in the softness of Sharon. The Captain catches Brenda's chin with one gentle hand, raising her face, studying her with mischievous eyes, and holds up the vibrator so Brenda can see it.

Brenda immediately blushes, her face overtaken by a furious shade of embarrassment, but Sharon is looking at her with a raised eyebrow and Brenda knows she's going to have to explain herself.

"Don't look at me that way!" she practically squeals. "It's not what you think."

"Oh. So you're not keeping a vibrator in your candy drawer?" Sharon smirks.

"No! Well, yes. I'm not some kind of deviant!"

"I didn't say you were," Sharon is smiling in earnest now. She leans forward to drop a kiss on Brenda's forehead.

"I just need a little… help, every once in a while. I don't handle stress well," Brenda pouts.

Sharon is laughing again.

"No, you don't, do you?"

An idea has taken root in Brenda's mind. It is a crazy idea, but the truth is, she wants to make Sharon scream. She knows that Sharon is probably going to go ahead and put the vibrator away, pull out some chocolate, and then leave, and Brenda doesn't want this. She wants to _hear_Sharon once before she goes; on a certain level, she wants proof that her Sharon is alright, that her Captain has come through the ordeal of their day in one piece. She wants to take away Sharon's stress, and she's not sure the one orgasm from before was enough to do it.

So she leans forward, catching Sharon's mouth in a deep kiss, their tongues sliding together. She sits her hands on Sharon's shoulders, waiting for a moment before moving into action. She slides one hand forward to cup Sharon's breast, and the other follows the length of Sharon's arm until she takes the vibrator for herself.

She holds the toy just out of Sharon's reach, and shifts again. She replaces the fingers on Sharon's breast with her mouth, and eases her free hand down past the silk barrier of Sharon's panties. She strokes along the folds of her lover's sex, teasing, as she caresses Sharon's nipple with her lips. Sharon hums, bucking into her hand, needing more.

Brenda slides off her lap, taking her hand, and Sharon whimpers at the sudden loss of contact.

"On the desk," Brenda breathes, and Sharon stares at her incredulously for a moment before complying. Six months ago, Sharon never would have done this, never would have perched on Brenda's desk in nothing but her panties and high heels, completely at the mercy of her blonde Chief, but times have changed. They have changed.

Brenda moves to stand between Sharon's legs, pushing her shoulders gently until Sharon is leaning back on her elbows, gazing at Brenda with a look she has no name for. There is lust there, certainly, but something else, too. Trust, and affection, and something deeper Brenda doesn't want to name right now. She can worry about it later.

"What am I going to do with you?" Brenda muses as she sets the vibrator down, running her hands up the long length of Sharon's legs. Her fingers toy with the edges of Sharon's panties, and the Captain lifts her hips without a word, a silent invitation that Brenda accepts. Brenda slides the slip of fabric down and off, careful of the stilettos they were too preoccupied to remove before. She rearranges Sharon's legs, catching her heels on the edge of the desk so that the Captain is completely bare and open before her, and wonders at the faith Sharon must have in her, to allow herself to be displayed like this. To allow Brenda to give and take as she chooses.

Brenda drops a kiss on one of Sharon's knees as she reaches for the vibrator, and smiles when she hears a little anticipatory gasp escape those perfect lips.

_She __won__'__t __be __quiet __this __time,_ Brenda thinks.

Brenda turns it on and as the steady buzzing fills her office she feels Sharon shiver under the hand that is still holding her knee. Brenda leans forward, laying kisses across Sharon's skin, moving slowly towards her target, and she can tell that Sharon is impatient because the Captain is bucking her hips, and Brenda just grins.

She finally makes it up to the inside of Sharon's thigh, so close that she can smell the musky scent of Sharon's need for her, and this is what she really wanted all along. She pulls the vibrator between the Captain's legs, which drop open even wider in desperation. Brenda grins, and obliges.

She runs the gently buzzing vibe along the length of Sharon's sex, and the Captain doesn't even try to stop the moan that escapes her this time. Brenda almost wants someone to hear, now.

Brenda straightens up, because she wants to watch Sharon's face as she slides the toy easily into her folds, and Sharon cries out, bucking up, following the sensation with her hips. She mostly stays in place, head thrown back, eyes closed, long hair pooling on the smooth wood of the desk behind her.

It's still not enough for Brenda, so she leans forward, running her lips over the soft swell of Sharon's belly, down through raspy curls, until she finds the little nub she was looking for, latching on. Sharon really does scream, then, as Brenda teases her with lips and tongue and teeth, and pushes the vibrator into her with even more force than before. She wishes she could do this and still see Sharon's face, but she will settle for listening to the steady stream of little words and moans and cries that are falling from Sharon's lips.

"Brenda, _God_, Brenda," Sharon says, starting up a little mantra in time with the thrusting of Brenda's hand.

One final hard thrust and she is coming so hard Brenda can feel the toy in her hand shuddering inside Sharon. Sharon screams again then, and collapses gracefully backwards onto the desk, slinging an arm over her face as her release washes over her. Brenda smiles, and drops a kiss against her sex. She turns the toy off and eases it out of Sharon.

Brenda stands up straight, leans forward, and Sharon moves her arm so she can catch Brenda in a gentle kiss that lasts forever. Brenda pulls her upright and together they ease back into Brenda's chair, though it is Brenda is beneath her lover this time, and it is Sharon who is nuzzling Brenda's neck.

They stay like that together for a long time, so long that Brenda's leg is starting to fall asleep, but she doesn't care. She can worry about it later.

She reaches for the candy drawer, which is still open, and pulls out a package of Reese's cups. She opens them without looking and Sharon leans back just far enough to accept the candy Brenda has offered. They eat their chocolate in silence, watching and smiling at each other.

Sharon eats the last bite slowly, and says the first thing that pops into her head. "I _have_ to get one of those."

Brenda shivers as she imagines Sharon, her buttoned-up, stoic Captain, pleasuring herself in her neat office in the middle of a busy day.

"I tell you what," she says, leaning forward, kissing the taste of chocolate off Sharon's lips, "if you ever need a little stress relief, you come down here and see me."

Sharon grins impishly at her. "And what if you're not here?"

Brenda laughs, tracing the delicate bones of Sharon's shoulders with one long finger, "If I'm not here, you know where to find my little friend."

Sharon laughs out loud as she slides off Brenda's lap and starts looking for her clothes.

···

It has been a week or two since they last spent time together- and this is how Brenda likes to think of it, "spending time together"- and Brenda keeps trying to find a way to go to her Captain without seeming clingy.

It has been another long day, and all Brenda wants is to see her green-eyed lover. It isn't really even the sex she craves, now, but the time spent with someone who understands her better than anyone else. She heads for her office, thinking of her "little friend", and the last time she used it, and how perfect Sharon looked on her desk that night.

When she reaches her office, she plops behind her desk, and reaches for the candy drawer. She notices something on her desk, however, and what she finds makes her smile.

There is a pack of Reese's cups on the desk, and Brenda knows it isn't hers because she and Sharon ate the last one, and she hasn't had time to buy more. The candy comes with a note.

_B,_

_Had a long day. Couldn't find you, but got a little help from your friend. Call me soon?_

_-S_

Brenda eats the Reese's slowly, cell phone in her hand, leaning back in her chair and wondering if Sharon was sitting here, just a few hours ago, wishing Brenda was there as much as Brenda wishes Sharon were here now. Brenda thinks this could be quite the satisfactory little arrangement, and she dials Sharon's number as she licks the last of the chocolate from her fingers.


End file.
